


Smile of Horizons

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: uta no prince sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper





	Smile of Horizons

“Nanami-senpai, Nanami-senpai”

The sound of someone screaming her name made composer Haruka Nanami turn around in the look in the direction that the voice came from, a boy only a few inches taller than her was running towards at her at full speed, what seemed to be music sheets were clutched his hand as well as the guitar half hazardly thrown over his right shoulder. He was a complete and utter disaster but the beaming grin on his face was enough to make Namai laugh a bit.

“Yuuki-kun what is it…”

She gasped as he ran straight into her knocking them both into one of the neighboring ponds. Quickly gasping for air as she came as she sat up looking over at Yuuki who was shaking his head trying to get the water out of his ears. 

“You won...you won the….composer award this year….Shining wanted me to tell you as soon as possible.”

The water drenched boy looked up and grinned his green eyes shining slightly in the light of the sun as he moved towards the grass falling flat on his back, and glancing up at the sky, completely content that he completed his mission well almost.

“Yuuki...the ceremony was a couple nights ago….Ichinose-san and the rest of Starish took me out to eat afterwards to celebrate and what are you doing with all the music sheets…”

The boy’s face flushed automatically as he covered his eyes with his sleeve and peered at her, a sort of embarrassed smile on his face.

“Well...I uhhhh got into the composer’s class recently and I wanted to try playing one of your songs for the next concert we are supposed to be having but I’m dreadfully stuck on what song I wanted to sing...I asked Ichinose-san and the others but they had no idea..then...I ran into Shining and he said something..about love in the heart and stuff so I decided to go ask you.”

Yuuki sighed as he laid on his back staring up at the sky and quietly counted the clouds to himself trying not to get too nervous as he waited for the answer.

“Yuuki weren’t you in the idol course for about two months...I mean you even made it to the S class, everyone seem to appreciate your singing.”

At that Yuuki jumped to his feet and shook his head, almost slumping over again. “Yea I’m awesome at singing but the truth is...I want to be an amazing songwriter like you are...and I’m terribly jealous of your relationship with Starish and Quartet night...I mean it must be hard for you to deal with them on a daily basis...I mean they have so many problems..and everytime you go talk to Shining he always seems to come up with some crazy scheme that ends with you getting upset and hurt”

“”Yuuki?”

“I mean you probably already chose one of the boys...you know them being idols and we only knowing each other for about...two breaks...but I thought if I become a composer….I might be able to help you out with things. I know I’m not cut out for song writing...and when it comes to being one of those mushy guys...I suck. But I mean you’re an amazing and kind person, you always put other’s happiness before your own...you overwork yourself a lot...and…”

He was basically rambling at this point, clutching one of the wet pieces of paper in his hand and ringing it out. He heard the sound of shuffling feet and noticed that Nanami had moved towards him and had placed one of her hands on top of his head, causing tears to slowly blur his vision.

“You don’t have to stop being an idol in order for me to be with you. I’ll admit I tend to stress myself out over the little things and shining drives me insane but ‘I have so much fun with Starish and Quartet night”

The laugh made Yuuki’s mouth move into a small smile as he looked up at her before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a tight hug, he tried to hold back the happiness as she snuggled her head into his chest.

“I get it...but you can rely on me a little bit ok?”

“Ok”


End file.
